dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raised By Wolves/"Y U NO LISTEN?!?" - Atlas
Haha, bet the name attracted you! Now then, I thought of the most brilliant thing while showering, so it's obviously a good idea. Okay, I wanna see what vocation YOU '''guys think you are in Dragon Quest IX, along with a partner! Remember, you're not a celestrian or the hero or anything and there are only LITTLE monsters, just like before Corvus attacked the Protectorate. Here's mines: Crystal the Luminary! Place of birth: Bloomingdale Items held: Posh Biscuits, Astral Plume, Gold bar. Equipment: Ravishing Ribbon, Technicolour Tutu, Stellar Stockings, Monarch Mittens, Highness Heels, Noscar. I think I would be a Luminary because I'm pretty entertaining. Anyway, I was born in Bloomingdale and always love beautiful things like the flowers there. I was always curious, when I was young, about 5, I always wondered about the girl who lives in the mansion. Anyway, I carry Posh Biscuits because their yummy in my tummy, Astral Plumes because they're really nice and they're my good luck charm, and a gold bar because Luke says I need to carry something heavy because when I become a star I'm always gonna be carrying heavy handbags and shopping bags. And he likes to see me strain myself trying to pick up the heavy thing. Darn Luke. But he's still my best bud! About my equipment, the first two are Luminary MUSTS! And one day I saw a golden light...and these Stockings, all folded up and neat, fell down and I caught them. Monarch Mittens are made by my dad when I saved up for my Mayoress's Mittens. I went to Swinedimples and when I graduated he turned them into Monarch's Mittens because I got all A's. My Highness Heels are the same. The Noscar was from my vacation trip to Newid Isle. The kind Abbot Jack gave it to me. Ah, the history in clothes. '''And my partner... Luke the Martial Artist! Place of birth: Bloomingdale Items held: Fresh Water, Block 'O Choc, Cheer-Me-Up. Equipment: Tussler's Top, Tussler's Trousers, She-Fu Shoes, Raging Ruby. Luke, my quirky friend. We met when we were 3, in front of the mansion. He holds Fresh Water because he trains a lot and needs something to cool him off. Block 'O Choc is cause he likes chocolate, and the Cheer-Me-Up is because he gets grumpy after training. About his equipment...he got the tussler's outfit after he showed the whole town he was a dedicated Martial Artist, his shoes were from the signature shoe shop, and the Raging Ruby was something a Gooey gave him. Gooey Gooey is a Slime that is mine and Luke's friend. One day we saw a Slime almost attacked by a Hunter Mech and I picked it up while Luke beat it back to the steel it was made from. We rescued the Slime and now it has a home near a big tree where Luke and I always play. We built him (Of course he helped) a house near it and we stock him with food, usually our pocket money food. He pays us back by planting the most delicious berries on the trees, which my mom makes a delicious stew out of. Sometimes we're so tempted we eat it raw. Whenever we go to Gooey, he always uses his cute catchphrase: "It's slime to goo play!". He always has a cute little flower on him. Well, that's mine! Hope to see yours! Category:Blog posts